My Little Pony: Recuperando la inocencia
by TALOS X
Summary: A Sherry Birkin le dieron una segunda oportunidad de vivir y la aprovechara para proteger a su nueva y extraña amiga Screwball a toda costa de las fuerzas del mal Capitulo 8: Lo que nos depara el futuro
1. Prólogo

**Aclaración, no me he olvidado de mi otra historia, es solo que ya tenia esta historia en mi cabeza desde hace días y la verdad es que el final mi fanfic de Resident Evil deja mucho que desear así que decidí continuarlo aquí en MLP**

***B.O.W. significa arma biológica pero con las siglas en ingles**

**** Ghost Shadow no es mio, pertenece al FIC "noble seis en Equestria", les recomiendo que si no los ha leído, no pierdas tiempo y ****léelo**

**no es obligatorio leer "Resident Evil 6: Inocencia Perdida" pero si quieren tener mas o menos idea que onda con la protagonista ****háganlo**

**sin mas preámbulo ****comensamos**

* * *

My Little Pony: Recuperando la inocencia

Prologo

Una mujer rubia de cabello largo se despertaba lentamente en una gran habitación en blanco, sus ojos eran azules y vestía un traje negro de batalla pero con los hombros descubiertos

-¿donde estoy?- dice mirando de un lado a otro

-_"no tengo idea"_- se escuchaba la voz del Virus G en la mente de la rubia

-¡hermano!, ¡aun estas conmigo!- dice feliz

-_"si pero pensé que Leon y Chris nos habían impactado con eso lanzacohetes"_-

-lo hicieron... creo que estamos muertos-

En cada hombro de la chica se abre un ojo mutante (característico en la mutación por el Virus G), los cuales miran en todas dirección como inspeccionando el lugar

-_"pues para ser el infierno no es tan malo_"-

-dudo mucho que este sea el infierno-

-no, pero esta cerca de aquí- se escucha una voz detrás de ella

La rubia voltea y se topa con un hombre vistiendo una capucha blanca

-¿quien demonios eres tu?- mirándolo de pies a cabeza

-soy Destiny, el dictador de las sentencias de las almas-

-bien por ti- dice como si no fuera la gran cosa

Es entonces que la deidad la mira de reojo y suelta un suspiro irritado

-oh genial, eres una de esas cosas-

-¿esas cosas?- pregunta confundida

-si, una *B.O.W.- decía mientras con su mano señalaba a los ojos mutantes de su brazos

-¿algún problema con eso?- tanto ella como los ojos mutantes lo miraban molesto

-claro que tengo un problema con eso, veras mi trabajo consiste en designar a cada alma humana, animal, insecto, plantas y de toda forma de vida que tenga un alma el lugar donde pasaran toda la eternidad, el cielo, el infierno, reencarnar o vagar en su mundo como un fantasma, lo cual es algo muy sencillo de hacer- decía mientras caminaba alrededor de ella

-pero desde que lo humanos crearon a las B.O.W me complicaron mi labor, ya que al parecer esas abominaciones también tienen alma y por ende cuando mueren terminan aquí y hacen un caos mientras intento enviarlos a su destino- se ponía las manos en la cabeza

-urggg, como te maldigo corporación Umbrella- dice frustradamente

-si,si, ya entendí, tu vida da asco, si ya terminaste quisiera irme- se disponía a irse

-oh claro que te iras... ¡PERO AL INFIERNO!- chasquea sus dedos y el piso donde iba caminando se empezaba a deshacer mostrando llamas y picos rojos

La rubia se percato de esto y antes que el piso donde estaba de deshiciera dio un super salto quedando detrás de Destiny, este al voltearse es golpeado en el estomago por la rubia con tal fuerza que sale volando vario metros cayendo dentro del agujero del infierno para luego cerrarse

-no voy a mentir, disfrute mucho eso- decía con una gran sonrisa maléfica

-_"ni siquiera los dioses pueden contra las B.O.W"_- decia el virus G orgulloso

La rubia se dio media vuelta y para su sorpresa ahí estaba Destiny mirándola enfadado y con su ropa quemada

-para que lo sepas no eres la primera B.O.W. que me desafía... y con mi suerte tampoco seras la ultima- esto ultimo lo dijo en lamento

Pero la rubia aprovecho la distracción y lo golpeo en la cara, y debido a su super fuerza su cabeza termino alrevez

-no hay duda que tienes la fuerza de tu padre biológico y la malicia del adoptivo, Sherry- decía mientras se acomodaba la cabeza

-¿como sabes mi nombre?- pregunta confundida

-soy el encargado de las almas, lo mínimo seria que supiera todo sobre ellas y sus antiguas vidas- decía adoptando una posición de pelea

-ahora como estas decidida en dar pelea antes de ser enviada al infierno, con gusto te complaceré-

Los dos correen en la dirección del otro listo para encajar un golpe pero una voz los detiene con sus puños a escasos centímetros de la cara del otro

-basta- los dos voltean a ver y para sorpresa de Sherry se trataba de un caballo muy peculiar, la mitad de ella era de color blanco y el otro lado era negro

-Equimare, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunta Destiny

-vine a pedirte que no envíes a esta chica al infierno-

-¡¿que?- dicen los dos al mismo tiempo

-_"¡¿que?_"- incluso dice el virus G sorprendido

-Equimare no seas tonta, ella es malvada, sin mencionar que también es una B.O.W.-

-tal vez, pero puedo ver en ella aun una pequeña chispa de bondad que se a negado a desaparecer en todos sus años de vida-

Sherry solo la miraba con cara de WTF

-"_¿y a esta yegua que le pico?_"- le decia el Virus G a Sherry

-"no se pero me esta evitando una eternidad de sufrimiento"- le contestaba la rubia en su mente

-no me digas que quieres que la envié al paraíso- decía incrédulo Destiny

-no, claro que no, obviamente las reglas lo prohíben, pero hay una tercera opción-

Los dos miraron al caballo confundidos pero luego Destiny comprendió lo que planeaba

-¡no no no no no no y no!- decía mientras también negaba con la cabeza y los brazos

-por favor Destiny- imploraba Equimare

-¡desde luego que no!, ¡no enviaras a una B.O.W. a Equestria!- decía molesto

-a **Ghost Shadow si se lo permitiste-

-no, a el le permití enviar a un humano, no a una abominación de la naturaleza-

-¿hola?, sigo aquí ¿saben?- decía la rubia moviendo su mano

Entonces la yegua le pidio que se acercara y le empezó a hablar en voz baja

-Destiny, si leíste su alma te habrás dado cuenta que nunca en su vida conoció la paz, el amor, la armonía, y para empeorar fue adoptada por una horrible persona y la convirtió en una de esas B.O.W.- la deidad solo estaba pensativo

-por favor Destiny, ayudala a recuperar la inocencia que le quitaron a los doce años-

Destiny lo medito unos minuto y luego se acerco a la chica, tanto ella como los ojos mutantes lo miraban expectantes

-escúchame con atención, si hace cosas horribles en Equestria y te llegan a asesinar, te iras derechito al infierno sin excepción- le decía fríamente

La chica solo asintió, entonces Destiny vuelve a chasquear sus dedos y una de las paredes se empieza a deshacer mostrando un especie de vórtice

-ahora vete antes que cambie de opinión-

La chica solo vuelve a asentir, camina hacia el vórtice y apenas pone un pie en el es succionada al instante

-bien y ahora sera mejor hablar con Ghost Shadow, no quiero que ande de bocón y les diga a las otras deidades que pueden enviar un alma a Equestria si me lo piden-

-umm, Destiny- Equimare dice señalando detrás de el

Voltea y casi se va de espalda al ver a la gran mayoría sus compañeros deidades

-oye Destiny, ¿serias tan amable de darme permiso de enviar el alma de Darth Vader a Equestria?-

-¿y después podrías yo enviar el alma de Van Hellsing alla también?-

Y así un sin fin de pedidos empezaron a caerle encima

-oh rayos- decía mientras se golpeaba en la frente

* * *

Sherry mientras iba cayendo por el vórtice sentía que perdía el conocimiento, antes de perderlo por completo vio como su cuerpo se iba desintegrando

Cuando despertó noto que ahora estaba en medio de un bosque y a unos metros de ella había un gran lago

-valla, eso fue extraño- decia frotándose la cabeza

-"_al menos me permitieron venir contigo_"- aun se escuchaba la voz del virus G en su mente

-sin duda eso es...- pero no termino la oración ya que noto que que con lo que se frotaba la cabeza no era una mano sino un casco

-¿que demonios?- empezó a mirar todo su cuerpo y en efecto todo su cuerpo se había convertido en el de un pony

Le costo trabajo ponerse de pie pero logro adaptarse rápidamente y logrado eso corrió hacia el lago para ver su reflejo, lo que vio la dejo impactada

Su cuerpo en efecto era de un pony, de color negro azulado, con una crin corta de color rubio, teniendo aun los ojos de color azul y aparentemente sin cutie mark

-¡no puedo creerlo, soy una pony!- decía aun en shock

-"_¿en serio?, déjame ver_"-

De ambos flancos de ella se van abriendo un ojo mutante (en el lugar donde supuestamente van las cutie mark)

-_"si, una pony sin duda_"- decía el Virus G completando el reflejo

Estaba tan absortos los dos que no se fijaron que otro pony las estaba observando a distancia, el primero en darse cuenta fue el virus G

-"_Sherry, detras de ti_"-

La pony voltea y no ve nada

-"_que raro, habria jurado que habia alguien ahí"-_

_-_debes estar alucinando, por el viaje- le contesta

Cuando se da la vuelta ahí enfrente de ella estaba la pony, obviamente se va atrás de la impresión

Se tratab de un pony color violeta, con una crin morada con blanca, con los ojos en forma de espiral, una gorrita con una mini hélice y con una cutie mark de un un tornillo y una pelota de beisbol

-¡hola!, ¡soy Screwball!, ¿como te llamas?-

EL inicio

* * *

**bien, este es el comienzo de mi nueva historia y que les puedo decir, soy fan de My Little Pony y de Residente Evil**

**Ya saben que en mi perfil esta en link en mi cuenta en Devianart para que vean la versión pony de Sherry**

**ya sabe dejen reviews para saber que les parece y desde ahora les aviso que habrá sangre y huesos rotos asi que están advertidos**

**nos leemos luego**


	2. Con estos amigos

**aquí**** esta la segunda parte de esta historia, ****disfrútenla**

* * *

My Little Pony: Recuperando la inocencia

capitulo 1

A unos metros de donde se encontraban las dos Ponys había un grupo de 3 aponys, todos cargando bolsas militares y portando unas AK-47

-dime otra vez porque estamos tras una estúpida pony- decía uno irritado

-esta no es una pony cualquiera, esta es la hija de Discord- le contestaba el líder

-¿y eso que?-

-que el jefe quiere que a capturemos y se la llevemos al doc para ver si le puede extraer sus poderes y usarlos en nuestro beneficio-

-ah bueno, así si-

-oigan, veo algo- dice uno y todos se esconden entre los arboles

observan a escondida y logran ver a las dos ponys conversando

-hola soy Screwball, ¿como te llamas?-

-ummm... me llamo Sherry- dice ya tomando su postura normal

-sabes no pareces una pony normal- le dice screwball

-curioso, iba a decir lo mismo de ti- se disponía a irse

pero screwball noto el ojo mutante en uno de los costados de Sherry

-¡guau!, ¡que increíble cutie mark!, ¡casi parece un ojo de verdad!- pero retrocedió un poco cuando lo vio parpadear

-¿es de verdad?- pregunta sorprendida

-¿algún problema?- pregunta irritada

-"_deberías matarla antes de corra y lo divulgue_"- dice el Virus G

-¿estas bromeando?, ¡eso es genial!- decía dando saltos alrededor de ella

Tanto Sherry como el Virus G estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de la pony

-¿de que tanto estarán hablando?- pregunta un apony

-no lo se y ni me importa, solo terminemos con esto-

-tienes razón, mata a la de rubio y luego acorralaremos a esa abominación de la naturaleza-

Enseguida quita el seguro de su arma, apunta y dispara impactando la bala en la frente de Sherry cayendo inmediatamente al suelo

Screwball ve hacia los arboles y de estos va saliendo los 3 aponys apuntándole con sus armas, ella empezó a retroceder asustada hasta que un árbol la aprisiono

-¿quienes son ustedes?, ¿que es lo que quieren?- pregunta toda asustada

-¡cállate estúpida pony!, ¡lo único que necesitas saber es que vendrás con nosotros, quieras o no!- le gritaba uno

-espera, ¿quien dice que no podemos divertirnos un poco con ella antes de llevársela al jefe?- hablo uno a sus compañeros y todos asintieron con una sonrisa maliciosa

Screwball empezó a derramar unas lagrimas, tenia un mal presentimiento de lo que iba a ocurrirle

-yo pido ser el primero- dice uno acercándose peligrosamente a la pony, Screwball a este punto cerro los ojos preparándose para lo peor

-¿quieres ser el primero en morir?, bien por mi- se escucho una voz atrás del grupo

Screwball abre lo ojos al mismo tiempo que los aponys voltean y todos quedan impactados al ver a Sherry parada enfrente con el agujero de bala sanando al instante

-¿como es posible que estés viva?- dice el que estaba a punto de violar a Screwball

-gracioso iba a decirte lo mismo-

en menos de un segundo ya estaba enfrente de el y le atraviesa el tórax con su pata delantera derecha, como si fuera un lápiz atravesando una hoja de papel, saca su pata y el cuerpo cae al piso mientras deja un gran charco de sangre

-Screwball ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunta la rubia

-si pero ¿como...-

-escucha, te sugiero que por ahora calles y te apartes, por que aun no he acabado- dice mirando a los dos aponys

Screwball solo asiente y se mete entre unos arbustos mientras Sherry se acercaba a los dos Aponys con cara de pocos amigos

-"alguna sugerencia hermano"- pregunta Sherry en su mente al Virus G

-"_asegúrate que sufran antes de morir_"- dice con ira

-no se que seas pero te aseguro que este es tu fin- dice uno apuntándole con su arma mientras que el otro sacaba un escaner de su bolsa y lo apunto a la rubia

Empezo dispararle pero Sheery usando su super velocidad esquiva fácilmente las balas hasta que se coloca enfrente de el, le quita su arma y se la pone en el cuello y lo enrolla en este asfixiandolo al instante. El tercer apony termino de escanearla y lo que vio lo paralizo

-¿una B.O.W.?, ¿en Equestria?, ¡debo decírselo al jefe inmediatamente!- empieza a galopar

Iba ya a una distancia considerable, volteo para ver que la Rubia no se había movido ni un centímetro pero cuando voltea su vista al frente ahí estaba Sherry, no tuvo tiempo de frenar y esta lo recibió con un golpe en la cara y lo golpeo con tal fuerza que le rompió el cuello matándolo al instante

-"_no es que no disfrute una sádica muerte, pero lo hubieras interrogado antes para saber de donde venia y que quería_"-

-lo se, pero seres como el me enfermaban muy fácilmente en nuestro mundo- dice con cierto recelo

Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba Screwball mirándola neutralmente

-Screwball, si me tienes miedo y quieres huir, no te...- no termino la oración ya que la pony se abalanzo contra ella y la abrazo

-¡gracias Sherry!, no se que haría si no tuviera a una amiga como tu!- dice aferrándose mas a ella

-¿amiga?- pregunta confundida

-si, solo un amigo haría algo como esto por otro amigo-

Sherry sintió algo en su pecho, algo que no había sentido desde que había conocido a Claire

-sabes, ahora que somos amigas, quiero presentarte a mi padre- dice emocionada Screwball

-¿a tu padre?-

-si, esta en la ciudadad de Canterlot, a unos dias de viaje, vamos-

toma a Sherry y empieza a guiarla por el bosque, obviamente aun estaba procesando lo de amigos, pero debia admitir que le gustaba la compañia de la extraña pony y al parecer había quienes intentaran hacerle daño, así que se prometió ser su guardaespaldas, con el Virus G de su lado, ¿que es lo que podía salir mal?

Continuara...

* * *

**aquí**** inician las extrañas aventuras de las hijas mas de los villanos mas perversos de dos universos alternos, ¿que les deparada en su futuro?**

**también**** escribí para desquitarme con los aponys por lo que hicieron en el capitulo VII de BWW**

**Nos leemos luego**


	3. ¿para que queremos enemigos?

**Se que dije que no iba a continuar con esta historia pero algo en mi interior me gritaba que lo hiciera, ademas ¿quien no querría ver a una pony con super fuerza, super velocidad y super reflejos pateando traseros?**

**sin mas preámbulos comenzamos **

* * *

My Little Pony: Recuperando La Inocencia

Capitulo 2

Sherry iba caminando por un sendero mientras Screwball flotaba a su lado, a esta altura ya le había contado todo sobre su padre Discord y ella, ahora estaban por un sendero camino a Canterlot

-entonces el grifo dijo "¡no es un chango-leon, es mi esposa!" JAJAJAJA- se empieza a carcajear

Obviamente Sherry no había entendido el chiste pero para no desanimar a su compañera decidió seguirle la corriente

-ja ja ja que divertido-

-¿sabes algo?, desde el momento que te vi sabia que eras única como yo- decía la pony de ojos de espiral

-no tienes idea de cuanto-

-oye, si no es mucha molestia, ¿me dirías de donde vienes?-

-"_no creo que sea una buena idea que le cuentes nuestra historia_"- decía el Virus G en la mente de Sherry

-vamos hermano, ella me contó todo sobre su padre y su historia, es justo que haga lo mismo- le contesta Sherry

-¿con quien hablas?- pregunta confundida Screwball

-siéntate, porque esta sera una larga historia- la pony violeta aterrizo y se sentó como dijo su amiga

-para empezar vengo de otro mundo, el cual existe una raza conocida como humanos- Screwball escuchaba la historia atentamente

-ahí existió una corporación farmacéutica conocida como Umbrella, el cual todos creían que se dedicaba en la creación de medicinas y curas para enfermedades mortales, pero lo que nadie sabia era que realmente se dedicaba a la creación de Armas biológicas-

-¿armas biológicas?- pregunta confundida su Screwball

-si, también conocidas como B.O.W. (Biological Organic Weapon), las cuales eran creadas por un Virus militar llamada Virus T, el cual convierte a toda forma de vida en monstruos y mutantes hambrientos de carne y sangre, pero si lo aplicas con cuidado puedes convertir a un humano promedio en un super soldado- Screwball estaba con la boca abierta a cada palabra de su amiga

-mi padre biológico, William, creía que podía crear un Virus mas poderoso y lo hizo, trabajo por años e hizo muchos experimentos pero logro crear el Virus G, a pesar de que este era mas poderoso que el Virus T, era mas incontrolable y agresivo-

-"_eso es cierto, soy muy agresivo_"- decía el Virus G con burla

ella lo ignoro y continuo

-pero el problema es que lo creo a escondidas de Umbrella, lo cual los hizo enojar y por eso lo mandaron a sus agentes a asesinarlo y robar todo su trabajo, pero el tonto antes de morir se inyecto una muestra del Virus G que tenia escondida y se convirtió en un monstruo el cual mato a los agentes y destruyo las muestras del virus el cual las ratas se comieron y al infectarse subieron a las calles e infectaron a la gente de un desdichada ciudad donde estaba su laboratorio-

-¿y que les paso a esas personas?- pregunta Screwball toda curiosa, estaba completamente metida en el relato

-se convirtieron en zombies hambrientos de carne humana-

-¡que horror!-

-y para colmo Umbrella soltó a sus B.O.W. en la ciudad condenada considerándolo la oportunidad perfecta para obtener sus datos de combate y de paso acabar con los testigos-

-y en cuanto a mi, mi padre ahora bajo el control del Virus G, se la paso persiguiéndome porque el Virus buscaba reproducirse y como mi ADN era similar al suyo por ser su hija me vio como una candidata perfecta, mi madre intento pararlo, pero el ya había mutado tanto que ni ya la reconocía por eso se le hizo muy fácil atravesarle sus garras en su estomago-

Screwball se llevo sus casco a la boca

-y al fin de cuentas me logro infectar, introduciendo un embrión G en mi cuerpo, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que me convirtiera en una monstruo como el, pero gracias a la ayuda que recibí de dos sobrevivientes de la ciudad llamados Leon y Claire, buscaron el antídoto del Virus G que mi madre había creado para un caso como ese y me salvaron o eso parecía-

-al final los 3 escapamos en un tren subterráneo que nos llevaría afuera de la ciudad pero mi "padre" ahora siendo un especie de babosa gigante no lo iba a permitir, lo combatieron hasta que lograron desenganchar una parte del tren que iba a explotar por detectar el virus en esa sección, mi padre exploto y nosotros escapamos de ese infierno- Screwball sentía que escuchaba un relato de pesadilla pero en realidad todo eso lo ocurrió a la rubia

-después nos teníamos que separar porque Claire tenia que encontrar a su hermano que había desaparecido pero antes de irse prometió que volvería por mi... lo cual nunca hizo- esto ultimo lo dijo con resentimiento

-Leon se hizo cargo de mi hasta que unos agentes del gobierno nos llevaron con ellos, nunca volví a saber de el y yo estuve en su custodia por varios meses hasta que un día unos hombres me sacaron de ese lugar donde estaba confinada y me llevaron a conocer a mi nuevo padre adoptivo, Albert Wesker-

-vaya, al menos ya tenias una nueva familia pero ¿como conseguiste esos ojos mutantes de tus costados?- dice señalado el ojo que estaba en uno de sus costados

-"_¡oh aquí viene lo bueno!_"- volvió a decir el Virus G

-mi padre adoptivo me cuido durante mi adolescencia pero un día me mando a hacer exámenes médicos y descubrió que el Virus G aun estaba en mi cuerpo solo que estaba inactivo-

-¿y como lo tomastes?- pregunta la pony violeta

-al principio me altere y me asuste pero mi padre adoptivo el me calmo y me dijo que eso no era nada malo, sino todo lo contrario, que con su ayuda en vez de convertirme en una abominación de la naturaleza, seria el siguiente eslabón de la evolución humana, tomo años de tratamiento pero al final mi cuerpo logro adaptar el virus para que yo lo controlara y el no a mi, y a partir de ese día nos volvimos hermanos y el único efecto secundario fue que me brotaron ojos en los hombros y también lo escucho hablar a travez de mi mente-

-"_si pero sin duda eso te da un toque mas cool_"-

-vaya que historia, pero si eres de otro mundo ¿que haces aquí en Equestria?- pregunta confundida Screwball

-uummm... creo que esa es historia para otro día, ¡vamos! aun hay una largo camino que recorrer para llegar a Canterlot- dice desviando el tema

-¡tienes razón!, ¡sígueme!- emprende camino la pony de crin azul con blanco seguido de la rubia

La verdad es que prefería no contarle que después de eso había hecho muchas cosas horribles, tan malas que hacían ver al padre de su amiga como un santo, así que mejor seguir con su camino y buscar un mejor momento para contarle esa historia

* * *

En una dimensión alterna en la cual solo había fuego y cenizas en un trono de piedra estaba un alicornio vestido con una túnica morada, sus alas eran demoníacas y grises, su cutie mark era la imagen de un humano recibiendo latigazos y su cabeza estaba completamente hecha de fuego. A unos metros de el llegaba un pony de tierra color café con crin negra y vistiendo una túnica verde

-informame Deidrad- decía el alicornio con una voz infrahumana

-le tengo buenas noticia mi Lord, al parecer eso extraños ponys grises no lograron capturar a Screwball-

-¡perfecto!, ¡aun tenemos una oportunidad de capturarla antes que cualquier otro tonto lo haga!-

-si pero al parecer sera mas difícil de lo pensamos-

-explícate-

-al parecer una extraña pony azulada de crin rubia los liquido con sus propios cascos, al parecer tiene habilidades que ningún pony común tiene-

-eso es irrelevante, nuestra única preocupación es capturar a Screwball y así extraer sus poderes para que pueda escapar de esta despreciable dimensión y apoderarme de Equestria gracias a la magia del caos de la pony-

-entonces ¿cuales son sus ordenes?- pregunta Deidrad

-envía a Guinguerus, que capture a Screwball y aplaste a cualquiera que se entrometa-

-como desee... señor Dormammu- hace una reverencia y se va

Dormammu solo dibuja una gran sonrisa mientras imaginaba las cosa horribles que le haría a Equestria

* * *

Sherry y Screwball iban caminando por una pradera, la pony violeta no podía ocultar su emoción

-¡solo unos 5 kilómetros mas y llegaremos a Equestria! ¡wiiii!- daba saltos alrededor de la rubia

-¡tranquilízate un poco!, ¡parce que fueras a explotar!- decía Sherry mientras la seguía con la vista al igual que sus ojos mutantes

-"_yo solo estoy feliz de que al fin conoceré a quien puso de cabeza a Equestria_"- decía el Virus G

-tu nunca vas a cambiar- dice negando la cabeza

Pero de repente sintio como Screwball se refugiaba detrás de ella toda temerosa

-¿Screwball que sucede?- le pregunta extrañada por su acción

La pony de ojos de espiral solo señala al frente, la rubia voltea y se lleva una gran impresión, enfrente estaba un extraño híbrido hombre/escorpión, tenia cola de escorpión, brazos con tenazas y su cabeza era la de un escorpión, el resto de su cuerpo era el de un hombre musculoso

-¿que eres?, ¿y que es lo que quieres?- demanda Sherry

-¡entrégame a Screwball y prometo que no sufrirás!- fue lo único que dijo la extraña criatura mientras abría y cerraba sus tenazas repetidas veces

-¡te la llevaras sobre mi cadáver engendro!- decía molesta Sherry mientras se ponía en defensiva

-como quieras-

La criatura corre hacia ella mientras que la rubia lo imita, ambos dan un salto al aire y Guinguerus le propicia un golpe en la cara mandándola a estrellarse en el suelo, enojada corre hacia el y usando su super velocidad lo embiste haciéndolo retroceder varios metros pero el logra enrollar su cola en el cuello de Sherry y se la lleva con el. Pero la rubia usando su super fuerza lo toma de la cola y empieza a azotarlo violentamente contra el suelo, después lo arroja al cielo y dando super salto queda enfrente de el mientras le propiciaba un golpe en la cara mandándolo a estrellarse en el suelo, intento levantarse pero la rubia le cayo encima, lo levanta con sus patas delanteras y con su cabeza golpea su espalda rompiéndole la columna matándolo al instante

-patético- es lo único que le dice al cadáver

-"_sin duda alguna_"- concuerda el Virus G

-¡guau Sherry!, ¡eso fue impresionante!- decía Screwball poniéndose a su lado

-esto no fue nada, un Tyrant es mas pelea que esta cosa-

-¿que es un Tyrant?-

-son los super soldados que Umbrella crea con el Virus T-

-oh- es lo único que dice

-bueno, Canterlot no vendrá solo hacia nosotras, debemos continuar-

-tienes razón-

Y las dos vuelven a emprender camino

-por cierto Sherry- voltea a ver a la rubia

-¿que pasa?- la mira fijamente

-gracias- le dice dedicándole una sonrisa

-¿para que son las amigas?- le devuelve la sonrisa

Dicho esto continúan su camino

* * *

-señor Dormammu le traigo malas noticias- decía Deidrad arrodillándose ante el alicornio

-informame-

-Guinguerus esta muerto, al parecer la acompañante de Screwball lo asesino con sus propios cascos-

El enojo se pudo notar en la cara de Dormammu

-al parecer no podemos hacernos con Screwball mientras esa pony este cerca de ella- se puso a meditar un momento

-¿que sugiere que hagamos mi Lord?-

-te tengo una tarea Deidrad, quiero que vayas a Equestria y busques a cualquiera que sea igual o mas poderoso que esa pony, quiero que lo convenzas o lo engañes para que pelee con ella, y así mientras esta distraída traerás a Screwball ante mi-

-y así lo haré señor Dormammu- el pony se va dejando solo al alicornio de cabeza de fuego

-Equestria sera mía y ninguna pony o lo que sea esa cosa se interpondrá en mi camino-

Continuara...

* * *

**oficialmente aquí termina el fin de esta saga para dar inicio a la historia mas espectacular que uno se pueda imaginar**

**dejen reviews para saber que opinan**

**y como dije antes prepárense porque Equestria no volverá a ser la misma**

**si tienen curiosidad por la apariencia de la mutacion de William, en google pongan "William Birkin mutaciones" porque sinceramente yo no puedo describirlo (creo que nadie podría)**

**nos leemos luego**


	4. Recordando la tempestad

My Little Pony: Recuperando la Inocencia

Capitulo 3

Deidrad iba caminando por la ciudad conocida como "Los Pegasos", ya habían pasado varios días desde que Dormammu le había encomendado esa tarea y todavía no encontraba a alguien que pudiera hacerle frente a la chica

-¡vamos!, ¡debo seguir buscando!, un poderoso pony no caerá del cielo- decía con frustración

Y justo en ese momento algo se estrello a unas cuadras de ahí. Curioso, se acerca junto con toda una multitud de ponys para ver que sucedía, al parecer un dragón adolescente de color verde se había estrellado dejando un gran cráter mientras cargaba una gran bolsa y flotando arriba de el estaba un pony de tierra. Tenia una armadura azul, tenia botas doradas y traía puesto un caco dorado en la cabeza y un aura dorada rodeaba su cuerpo

-por ultima vez Julien, ¡rindete y regresa esas joyas!, ¡no te pertenecen!- decía molesto el pony

-¡nunca!, estas joyas me pertenecen ahora y no hay manera que me obligues a devolverlas Nova- le contestó molesto el dragón

-¿quieres apostar?- Nova le da una sonrisa arrogante al dragón haciéndolo enfurecer

Este lanza una gran llamarada de fuego contra Nova pero el crea un campo de fuerza protegiéndose del ataque para luego de sus patas delanteras lanza un rayo láser dorado golpeando el pecho del Dragón arrastrándolo por el suelo. Julien se levantó con dificultad solo para recibir un fuerte golpe en la cara dejándolo inconsciente mientras el pony le quitaba la bolsa de joyas

-supongo que gane- dice Nova pero en eso ve dos pegasos con armaduras grises acercándose a la escena

-somos miembros de los capas negras, vinimos a encargarnos de un disturbio que reportaron- dice unos de los pegasos a la multitud

-ahí esta tu disturbio- señala Nova al dragón inconsciente

Uno de los pegasos saca unas esposas y se acerca al reptil para ficharlo

-y esto debe ser devuelto a la joyería de la calle 23- le entrega el pony dorado la bolsa de joyas al otro pegaso

-eres Nova, ¿cierto?- pregunta el pegaso

Este solo asiente

-¡guau!, ¡no puedo creer que finalmente te conozca!- decía el pegaso no pudiendo disimular su emoción

-¿oye si no es mucha molestia?, ¿me darías tu autógrafo?- dice mientras sacaba una pluma y una libreta

-seguro, ¿por que no?-

Nova toma la pluma y firma la libreta del pegaso

-¡gracias!, ¡la pondré junto a la de Rainbow Dash!- decía el pegaso aun en su estado de emoción

-¿sabes?, ¡tu y Rainbow Dash son mis ídolos, ustedes son los voladores mas rápidos de Equestria!, algún día quisiera volar tan rápido como ustedes-

-pues sigue practicando, necesitas mucho entrenamiento si quieres romper la barrera del sonido como Rainbow Dash y mucho mas si quieres romper la de la luz como yo-

Dicho esto empieza a elevarse si no antes despedirse de los capas negras que ya tenian asegurado al Dragón y a la multitud que lo aclamaba para luego irse volando a gran velocidad dejando una franja dorada.

Entre la multitud estaba Deidrad sonriendo con malicia

-al parecer encontré la solución a mi problema-

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo en Equestria, Nova volaba sin rumbo, solo quería tener un rato a solas para pensar, cosa que la Worldmind notó

-"**_¿que es lo que te aflige Nova?_**"- pregunta la I.A. (Inteligencia Artificial) en la mente del pony

-ya sabes, solo recordando un poco el pasado- le contesta en voz alta, al fin y a cabo estaba solo en el cielo sin que nadie le cuestionara de por que hablaba solo

-veras ya casi llevo un año viviendo junto con Afterlife en este planeta, y aunque al principio me encontraba renuente a la idea, debo admitir que ahora siento un gran amor por ella- le explica Nova a la Worldmind

-"**_¿por el planeta o por la alicornio?_**"- pregunta confundido la I.A.

-¡por el planeta!- decía todo sonrojado Nova

-a Afterlife solo la quiero como una amiga-

-"**_pero según mis análisis, cada vez que estas cerca de ella tus feromónas empiezan a aumentar drasticamente_**"-

-¡Worldmind!, ¡te he dicho miles de veces que no andes diciéndome cosas que pasan en mi cuerpo!- decía completamente avergonzado

-"**_pero es algo normal, tu eres un macho fuerte y saludable y ella es una hembra atractiva y delicada, por eso es completamente comprensible que te sientas atraído sexualmente hacia ella_**"-

-¡basta!, ¡no soporto mas esto!-

Inmediatamente aterriza en una pradera y se quita el casco rompiendo el enlace telepático con la I.A.

-¡Al fin!, solo con mis pensamientos- dice aliviado

Se sentó y puso el casco a su lado. Paso un rato y ya la princesa Luna levantaba el satélite natural del planeta

Nova estaba metido en sus pensamientos, recordaba el dia que habia conocido a Afterlife, aunque en ese tiempo se llamaba Tempest y era una potrilla demonio.

Flashback

Una potrilla alicornio demonial, de pelaje gris, con crin blanca con franjas negras y ojos verdes pero demoníacos al igual que sus alas y dos cuernos pequeños en su cabeza acompañando a su cuerno de unicornio descendía al planeta Xandar, a 600,000 millones de años luz de Equestria. Ella había venido de el espacio a darles un tétrico discurso de como su hermano iba a acabar con toda la vida en el planeta, obviamente se burlaron y no la tomaron enserio, excepto Nova que podía notar el desplante triste de la pequeña.

Una hora después todo el planeta estaba intestado de insectos gigantes de cuatro brazos, de color café y de ojos rojos matando, desmembrando y devorando a cuanto pony se encontraban en su camino. No había ciudad, no había país ni continente donde no estuviera la horda de aniquilación, el planeta estaba condenado. Nova se encontraba luchando su camino para llegar al monstruo que había ocasionado todo eso, Annihilus.

Pero antes su superior temiendo lo peor lo mando a la capital a que descargara en su casco a la Worldmind, la I.A. que contenía todo el conocimiento de la cultura de su planeta y de algunas culturas de otros planetas, hubiera sido imposible entrar al laboratorio donde estaba resguardada debido a que estaba rodeado por muchos insectos pero de la nada uno llego y les dijo algo e inmediatamente se fueron, ya teniendo el camino libre entro, descargo la I.A. a su casco y ya habiendo cumplido su misión decidió volver a buscar al alicornio demonial

Lo encontró en el centro de la capital matando sin dificultad alguna a sus compañeros, voló hacia y empezaron a pelear intensamente. Ninguno daba señales de ceder pero Nova notaba que en realidad el alicornio demonial solo estaba jugando con el, furico lanza todo su poder intentando dañarlo pero Annihilus simplemente se transforma en neblina y el rayo le pasa de largo y después se coloca detrás de Nova para luego materializarse y lo golpea tan fuerte en la cara que lo manda tan lejos que sale de la órbita del planeta, estrellándose en la luna de su mundo

Cuando recupero el conocimiento lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos verdes demoníacos que lo miraban con preocupación

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta preocupada Tempest

Inmediatamente Nova se pone de pie poniéndose a la defensiva

-¿tu?, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?- le pregunta casi gritándole

-mi hermano siempre me manda a la luna del planeta que esta destruyendo- le contesta tratando de calmarlo

-¿por que?-

-según el no debo ver su "trabajo" hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para "apreciarlo"- le contestaba secamente

-¿sabes que?, no importa, regresare y seguiré con la lucha por mi mundo- se disponía a irse

-no me lo vayas a tomar a mal, pero tu mundo ya esta perdido- decía casi apenada

-¿por que lo dices?- dice volteándola a ver

Ella señala hacia el planeta, Nova voltea y ve con horror como lentamente su mundo se estaba volviendo gris, no pudo evitar caer de rodillas y empezar a llorar, Tempest se le acerco apenada y froto su cabeza en el hombro de Nova tiernamente

-se que no es mucho consuelo, pero al menos lograste salvar a la Worldmind-

Obviamente Nova volteo a ver a la potrilla sorprendido

-¿como sabes eso?-

-los demonios tenemos buen oído, en especial si estamos en una zona receptora como la luna, así que escuche todo y a uno de los insectos lo engañe para que le dijera a sus compañeros que se alejaran del laboratorio-

-¿dices que a pesar de que tu hermano no te deja ver lo que pasa allá abajo, aun así logras escuchar?- pregunta anonadado

-si y créeme, hay días en que quiero arrancarme las orejas- dice toda deprimida

Se la pasaron conversando por un rato hasta que Nova entendió que ella estaba en contra de lo que hacia su hermano asi que técnicamente se volvieron amigos y formaron un pacto de que Annihilus debería ser detenido

*No fue si no hasta unos meses después que llegaron a Equestria, Annihilus vio su final ahí y de cierto modo Tempest también

Fin del Flashback

-Tempest, después de que los elementos de la armonía te golpearan, destruyeron tu lado demonial y manifestaron tu bondad interna, te convertiste en Afterlife- hablaba para si mismo Nova

-Fuimos al espacio a reparar todo el daño que había ocasionado tu hermano, es curioso como es la relatividad en el espacio, lo que fueron meses para Twilight y sus amigas, para nosotros transcurrieron años, años en que te llegue a conocer mas a fondo y a la vez vi como crecías y te volvías la hermosa yegua que eres ahora- decía con suspiro

-tal vez la Worldmind tenia razón, tal vez si estoy enamorado de ti-

-¡auxilioooooooooooo!- se escucha un grito a lo lejos llamando la atención de Nova

Se puso su casco y voló a donde había provenido el grito desgarrador

No le tomo mucho encontrar al pony que lo había ocasionado, se trataba de Deidrad pero al parecer se veía muy preocupado

-¿que sucede amigo?, ¿que te ocurrió?- le pregunta aterrizando enfrente de el

-¡es horrible!, ¡ella planea liberarlo!- decia fingiendo agonía

-¿de que estas hablando?- pregunta confundido Nova

-¡Screwball!, la hija de Discord, planea liberarlo para convertir a Equestria en un mundo de caos-

-¡no puede ser!-

-y lo peor es que Screwball tiene como guardaespaldas a un monstruo que causa destrucción a donde vayan-

-¿donde se encuentran ahora?-

-en el jardín de estatuas de Canterlot-

Nova no necesito mas explicación e inmediatamente salió volando rumbo a Canterlot pero la Worldmind al parecer había escaneado a ese pony y al parecer los resultados que obtuvo no le agradaron

-"**_Nova, es critico que tu..._**"-

-¡ahora no Worldmind!, ¡no tengo tiempo para tu análisis de mi cuerpo!, ¡tengo que evitar que liberen a un espíritu maligno!-

Dicho esto acelero mas la velocidad

* * *

-así que este es tu padre- decía Sherry mirando de pies a cabeza la estatua de Discord

-"_no es mas que una estatua fría y sin vida_"- decía el virus G

-si, veras no siempre fue una estatua- decía tristemente Screwball

-el quiso recrear este mundo a su imagen y unas ponys lo convirtieron en piedra por eso- decía aun en su estado de tristeza

-curioso, mi padre adoptivo, también quiso recrear nuestro mundo a su imagen- decía Sherry a su amiga

-¿y que le paso?-

-lo volaron en pedazos- dice también en un tono de tristeza

-"_los humanos siempre le han temido al progreso_"- decía rencorosamente el Virus G

-pero el siempre tenia un ducho para cuando estaba trizte-

-¿cual?- pregunta curiosa Screwball

-escucha...-

Pero no termino ya que un destello dorado la embistió arrastrándola varios metros en el suelo, Screwball inmediatamente se refugio detrás de la estatua de su padre

Sherry levanto la vita molesta buscando al responsable y ahí estaba enfrente de ella, era un pony de tierra con una armadura azul que le cubría todo el cuerpo, con botas doradas y un casco dorado en la cabeza

-¡escúchame monstruo, me llamo Nova y vine aquí a detenerte a ti y a la hija de Discord!- dice en posición de combate

-¡me importa un bledo quien seas!- se levanta la rubia toda molesta

-mi nombre es Sherry y acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte- se pone también en posición de combate

A unos metros de ahi estaba Deidrad observando la escena con unos minoculares

-ahora solo tengo que esperar- dice enfocando ahora a Screwball

Continuara...

* * *

**Bien aquí estuvo otro episodio de esta historia, no olviden dejar reviews**

***Lean My Little Pony Annihilation Is Magic para saber mas detallamente esta parte**

**hasta el siguiente cap**

**próximo: Biología vs Astrología**


	5. Biología vs Astrología

**Bien aquí les traigo otro capitulo, se aceptan sugerencias y/u comentarios para mi historia**

* * *

My Little Pony: Recuperando la inocencia

Capitulo 4

Sherry y Nova caminaban en círculos mirándose analíticamente, mientras en ambas mentes recibían consejos de sus acompañantes

En la mente de Nova

-"**_Nova, he escaneado a esta pony y los resultados son... extraños_**"- decia la Worldmind

-"¿que quieres decir con extraños"- le pregunta mentalmente Nova

-"**_al parecer hay un extraño agente biológico en su cuerpo, podría tratarse de un virus, y al parecer ha ocasionado mutación genética tanto interna como externa de su cuerpo, te aconsejo que uses fuerza extrema y tengas máxima precaución_**"-

-"no te preocupes, eso haré"-

En la mente de Sherry

-"no se quien sea este pony pero esta a punto de entrar a un mundo de dolor"- decía mentalmente molesta la rubia

-"_no lo se Sherry, hay algo en el que me inquieta mucho, tal vez deberíamos planear una estrategia de ataque antes de empezar a pelear_"- le sugiere el Virus G

-"yo ya tengo mi estrategia, correré hacia el con mi super velocidad y le atravesare el cráneo con mi casco, así de simple"-

Siguieron caminando en circulo por un minuto mas y después la rubia hizo su movimiento

Corrió hacia el con su super velocidad lista para golpearlo en la cara pero para su sorpresa este lo esquiva con agilidad para luego propiciarle a ella un golpe en la cara mandándola varios metros hacia atrás. Desconcertada vio como el también tenia super velocidad y la uso para embestirla, mandándola aun mas lejos, en un ultimo intento intento embestirlo de nuevo pero el la esquiva solo que esta vez vuela para hacerlo dejando perpleja a la rubia

-¿quien demonios eres?-

-ya te lo dije, soy Nova, el miembro mas poderoso y rápido de los Nova corps y también protector de Equestria-

Dicho esto le lanza su rayo láser contra Sherry recibiendo todo el impacto en el pecho

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!- grita la pony antes de caer al suelo

-¡Sherry!- grita preocupa Screwball saliendo de su escondite

Nova inmediatamente se voltea a ver a la pony violeta de ojos de espiral

-y tu vendrás conmigo, la princesa Celestia sabrá que hacer contigo- le decía mientras la tomaba de una de las patas delanteras y se iban volando

-¡nooooooo!, ¡Sherryyyyyy!- grita Screwball a su amiga inconciente

La rubia recupero el conocimiento cuando escucho a su amiga que gritaba, se levanto y solo vio como un destello dorado se dirigía al castillo

-bien, lo subestime, pero es un error que puedo enmendar- decía mientras la quemadura de láser de su pecho empezaba a sanar rápidamente

-"_no me digas que planeas otra vez pelear con el_"- le dice el virus

-no esta vez planeo hacer algo un poco diferente- dice mientras sigue el destello con su super velocidad

Deidrad aun estba a una distancia considerable de la escena, la cual la habia presenciado por completo

-al menos vencio a esa chica, pero debo darme prisa si quiero evitar que Screwball termine a merced de la princesa- dicho esto sale galopando

* * *

-¡como que no esta la princesa Celestia!- decía sorprendido Nova mientras aun tenia sujetado a Screwball

Estaba hablando con los guardias que estaban en la entrada del castillo

*-la princesa Celestia no se encuentra por el momento, pero si gusta puede hablar con la princesa Luna- le contestaba el guardia

-bueno es mejor que nada-

Pero cuando iban a pasar una franja azulada pasando a gran velocidad golpea a los guardias dejándolos inconscientes, Nova voltea ver quien había sido el responsable y no puede evitar sorprenderse al ver de quien se trataba

-reconozco que te subestime, pero ahora si peleare muy en serio- decía determinadamente la rubia

-¡Sherry!- grita feliz Screwball

-¿como es posible que después de esa pelea te veas en perfectas condiciones?- dice aun sorprendido Nova

-digamos que soy única en mi especie-

Dicho esto corre hacia el y se le abalanza encima de el, haciendo que los dos empezaran a rodar por el suelo. Estaban tan distraídos todos que no notaron como Deidrad se acercaba lentamente a Screwball por detrás, coloca su pata en su boca y la empieza a arrastrar

Sherry y Nova seguían rodando hasta que la rubia queda arriba del pony dorado

-escucha antes de sigamos matándonos solo quiero saber, ¿por que me atacaste?- le exigía saber la rubia

-no te hagas la desentendida, tu y Screwball planeaban liberar a Discord- decía tratándose de quitársela de encima, jamas pensó que ella fuera tan fuerte

-¿de que hablas?, ella lo único que quería era presentármelo-

-¿y por que debería creerte?-

-el hecho de que pude matarte en vez de noquear a los guardias para hablar en privado contigo no te dice nada- le dice con su cara muy cerca de la de el potro

-pero si un civil me dijo que ustedes planeaban liberarlo y sumergir a Equestria en el caos eterno-

-suena a que te vieron la cara mi amigo-

-pero si era una trampa, ¿por que obligarnos a pelear?-

Sherry se pone a meditar un momento hasta que habré los ojos como platos

-¿Screwball?- voltea buscando a su amiga

Mira en todas direcciones buscándola pero no encuentra rastros de ella

-¡maldita sea!, ¡todo esto fue un plan para llevársela!- decía molesta la rubia

-¿pero por que llevarse a Screwball?- decía Nova levantándose del suelo

-según tengo entendido quieren extraerles sus poderes para sus propósitos-

-¿pero quien?-

-¡no se pero lo averiguare!- dicho esto empieza a galopar seguido de el pony cósmico

No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar a las afueras de Canterlot y ahí ver como Deidrad atravesaba un portal con Screwball

-¡Screwball!- gritan los dos al mismo tiempo

Sin pensarlo usan su super velocidad y atraviesan el portal justo cuando este se iba a cerrar

Ya en el otro lado

-¡muy bien basuras! rindanse y prometo que tendré...-

Decía Sherry pero inmediatamente enmudeció cuando los dos notaron que estaban en un lugar donde solo había fuego y cenizas y uno que otro grito de sufrimiento

-... piedad- fue lo ubico que susurro en su estado

Continuara

* * *

**Se que este capitulo fue un poco corto pero les prometo que lo compensare con el siguiente**

***si quieren saber donde estaba la princesa Celestia lean BWW para mas información**

**no olviden dejar reviews**

**próximo**** capitulo: bienvenidos a la dimensión oscura**


	6. Bienvenidos a la dimensión oscura

My Little Pony: Recuperando la inocencia

Capitulo 5

Nova y Sherry caminaban mientras no dejaban de mirar a su alrededor las llamas y las cenizas que no dejaban de caer, era obvio que ya no estaban en Equestria pero entonces, ¿donde estaban?

-Worldmind, ¿de pura casualidad sabrás en donde demonios estamos?- le pregunta Nova a su I.A.

-"**_según mi escaner el portal que atravesamos, rompía una parte de nuestra realidad conectando con esta otra_**"-

-Worldmind, en español- le hablaba en voz alta

-"**_atravesamos un portal que nos trajo a una dimensión alterna_**"-

-¿tanto te costaba decirlo así?- decía ahora entendiéndolo todo

-"d**_ame unos minutos para checar en mi base de datos de Equestria para determinar donde estamos exactamente_**"- le decía la Worldmind

-tomate tu tiempo-

-¿con quien rayos hablas?- le preguntaba sacada de onda Sherry

Nova por un momento se había olvidado de su acompañante, así que se detiene mientras que la rubia también lo hace y aun se le queda viendo esperando la respuesta

-mira, se que parecerá difícil de creer, pero tengo viviendo una I.A. en mi cabeza-

Sherry solo se le quedo viendo neutralmente mientras que Nova esperaba impaciente la reaccion de la chica, esperaba que lo bombardera de cientos de preguntas sobre que era una I.A. y todo la rutina que empleaba

-bueno- dice la rubia mientras volvía a emprender camino

Nova obviamente no esperaba esa reacción

-¿como?, ¿osea que me crees y aun así no te sorprendes ni un poco- Nova la seguía todo anonadado

La rubia se detuvo y se da vuelta para quedar frente a frente con el, luego suelta un suspiro

-mira, para empezar, vengo de un mundo donde las personas ya no se quedan muertas, donde los insectos y los reptiles llegan a medir el tamaño de casas-

Nova trataba de imaginarse todo lo que le contaba la chica

-donde los terroristas cambiaron el método de los auto-bomba por soltar Hunters o Lickers en una escuela o un centro comercial-

-¿que es un licker?-

-créeme, no quieres saberlo-

Nova solo guardo silencio mientras le daba al mismo tiempo un escalofrió

-y para concluir tengo dentro de mi cuerpo un virus que es capaz de matar a billones en menos de una hora y que ademas puedo escucharlo hablar dentro de mi mente, así que entenderás que no me impacta el hecho que tengas una computadora en tu cabeza-

Sherry se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando en busca de su amiga seguido de Nova que ya había notado los ojos mutantes en los costados de la pony y no pudo evitar quedarse viéndolos por un rato

El virus G notando la mirada de este decide tenderle una trampa

-"_Sherry no es por ser chismoso, pero ese pony no ha dejado de verte el trasero en todo el camino_"- decía con malicia el virus

Sherry se detiene bruscamente y se voltea a ver al pony toda sonrojada

-escúchame bien Nova, sigues viéndome el trasero y juro que te sacare los ojos, ¿me entendiste?- le decía con su cara muy pegada a la de el

-es-esta bien- decía un poco intimado y sonrojado por tenerla muy cerca de su cara

Ella da media vuelta sigue aun en su estado de sonrojada

-"_¿sabes? me doy cuenta que eso no te molesto tanto_"- decía en tono pícaro el virus G

-¡por supuesto que me molesto!- le contestaba en voz baja molesta

-"_entonces por que estoy sintiendo todas estas feromonas en tu cuerpo_"-

-¡cállate!- decía ruborizándose mas

-no he dicho nada- le contestaba Nova

-¡no hablaba contigo!- le dice irritada y aun sonrojada

-oh cierto, el virus- se acordaba el pony dorado

Después de eso siguieron caminando en silencio

* * *

-¡déjenme ir si saben lo que les conviene!- decía Screwball amarrada en un pilar mientras forcejeaba por liberarse

Dormammu y Deidrad solo reían por el esfuerzo en vano que hacia, el alicornio dejo de reír y se le acerca a la ponu de ojos de espiral

-no puedo dejarte ir pequeña, no hasta que haya extraído tus poderes-

-¿y por que quieres mis poderes?, si ni siquiera soy tan poderosa-

Dormammu se vuelve a echar a reír a carcajadas

-tal parece que aun no estas consciente del poder que tienes, mejor para mi-

-y para contestar tu pregunta deja que te explique- decía mientras caminaba alrededor del pilar

-hace siglos intente apoderarme de Equestria, intente esclavizar a sus habitantes y convertir esa tierra mas o menos igual que como ves a tu alrededor- le dice señalando el fuego de todo el lugar

-pero su gobernante, la princesa Celestia me venció con unos artefactos conocidos como los elementos de la armonía, desterrandome para siempre aquí en la dimensión oscura, donde ese hechizo de los elementos me impiden salir de aquí- decía con cierto rencor

-pero después aprendí a abrir ventanas dimensionales para espiar esa tierra y así fue como me entere de Discord y su magia del caos, que al parecer podía romper mi hechizo y así poder escapar-

-perdí las esperanzas cuando vi que fue convertido en piedra por Celestia y Luna, pero las recupere cuando volvió a liberarse pero otra vez lo convirtieron en piedra, pero para mi buena fortuna antes de eso te creo con una gran cantidad de sus poderes-

-por eso Deidrad te trajo ante mi para que te destruya y por ende luego absorba tus poderes, deberías sentirte honrada- dice con malicia Dormammu

-¿honrada?. ¿por que?- preguntaba horrorizada Screwball

-por que con tu sacrifico gobernare Equestria eternamente y nadie podrá evitarlo- decía mientras miraba el cielo

-¿quieres apostar cabeza de vela?- le dice una voz cercana

Dormammu y Deidrad voltean hacia donde había surgido ese comentario, inmediatamente un rayo láser dorado atraviesa a Deidrad matándolo al instante mientras que una franja azulada a gran velocidad desata a Screwball y se le lleva con ella

Dormammu por fin logra distinguir a quienes eran, se trataba de Nova y Sherry con Screwball a su lado

-¿quien se atreve a interferir en mis planes?- preguntaba molesto el alicornio

-¡alguien que va a azotar el piso contigo cabeza de vela!- decía Sherry tronándose el cuello

-pero si quieres salir no tan lastimado de esto te recomiendo que nos digas donde esta la salida- decía Nova mientras que de sus patas delantera iba creando energía para disparar

-jajajajajajaja- se ríe el demonio

-¿que es tan gracioso cabeza de vela?- pregunta enojada la rubia

-que claramente no tienen ni la mas mínima idea de con quien se están metiendo-

-claro que lo se, eres alguien que esta apunto de ser empalado- dicho esto corre hacia el con su super velocidad

Pero el cuerno de fuego del alicornio empieza a brillar, la pata delantera derecha de Sherry se detiene a escasos centímetros del pecho de Dormammu, ella empezó a retroceder ya que su cabeza estaba rodeada por una extraña aura. Nova intento ayudarla pero también su cabeza se vio envuelta por un aura haciendo que lentamente fuera perdiendo el conocimiento al igual que la rubia, al final los dos caen dormidos al suelo

Screwball rápidamente se acerca a ellos para verificar la condición de ellos

-¿que les hiciste?- le pregunta preocupa a el alicornio

-simplemente los mande a "dormir", pero te recuerdo que tienes otras cosas de que preocuparte- le decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella

Screwball no perdió tiempo y salio volando de ahí lo cual el alicornio solo rió

-puedes correr, pero no esconderte- extiende sus alas y la persigue

* * *

Sherry fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, se levanto y pudo notar que ahora se encostraba en medio de una ciudad la cual estaba en ruinas, pero lo que mas le asombro fue que al mirar su reflejo en un cristal noto que ya no era una pony, había vuelto ser una humana en su versión de doce años

-esto me da un extraño presentimiento- se dice a si misma

escucha un lamento detrás de ella y tiembla al reconocer ese sonido, lentamente se da la vuelta solo para ver que trataba de un zombie que se aproximaba con malas intenciones

-esto no puede estar pasando- dice casi en un susurro

Continuara

* * *

**Bien aquí estuvo otro episodio, no olviden dejar reviews**

**En google pongan Sherry Birkin y en las imágenes la mayoría sera de como se veía ella a los doce años**

**hasta el siguiente capitulo**

**próximo: dulces pesadillas**


	7. Dulces pesadillas

**Al fin, perdón por la demora, es que la inspiración simplemente no llegaba pero ahora que llego aqui la publico**

**bueno sin mas preámbulos comenzamos**

* * *

My Little Pony: Recuperando la inocencia

Capitulo 6

Sherry corría por las calles de la destruida ciudad, al parecer sus poderes se habian ido y lo peor es que cada vez mas zombies salían de la nada y empezaban a seguirla

-no, no, no, no- decía con lagrimas en los ojos, la pesadilla que creyó haber dejado atrás estaba reviviendola de nuevo

-esto no puede estar pasándome otra vez- sentía que ya no tenia aliento

Justo cuando se detuvo a tomar aire, noto que estaba enfrente del departamento de policía. El lugar donde paso la peor parte de ese infierno, dudo en entrar pero al voltearse vio una gran multitud de zombies que se aproximaban, sin ninguna otra alternativa entra ya sabiendo lo que deparaba ese lugar

* * *

Nova fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, se levanto tambaleándose mientras se frotaba la cabeza, ahí fue cuando notó que su casco no ó a todos lados buscándolo pero no lo hallaba pero cambio su atención cuando noto escombros a su alrededor.

Empezó a caminar en lo que parecía una ciudad, cuando avanzo otros metros casi se cae de espaldas al ver el castillo de las princesas completamente destruido

-¿que demonios está pasando aquí?- el pony retrocedía confundido

En eso sintió que chocaba con algo, al voltearse con horror mira que en el suelo estaba el esqueleto de un pony. Levanto la vista y pudo visualizar mas esqueletos de ponys tirados por todas partes, giro su vista al cielo notando que ya no era azul sino que podían verse planetas grises y/o fragmentados

-¡no es posible!, ¿quien podría haber...- pero se callo al llegarle la respuesta de golpe

-... Annihilus- dice con mucho odio

-¡Annihilus, maldito monstruo, se que tu hiciste esto!, ¡da la cara para que acabe contigo de una vez por todas!- gritaba a todo pulmón el pony de armadura azul

-jajajajjajaja- se escuchaba una risa femenina por todas partes, desconcertando a Nova

-lamento descilucionarte patética forma de vida pero Lord Annihilus no hizo esto...- le decía esa voz femenina

-... fui yo- decía con orgullo la voz

-¿que?, ¿quien eres?, ¡muéstrate!- le exigía Nova

-conste que tu lo pediste-

Justo enfrente de el aparece una neblina gris tomando la gorma de una alicornio demonial de apariencia muy familiar

-n-no- Nova sentía que iba a perder la conciencia por ver de quien se trataba

* * *

Screwball estaba oculta detrás de unos pilares, aparentemente había perdido Dormammu

-bien, lo unico que tengo que hacer es despertar a Sherry y...-

No termino de hablar ya que sintió una gran presión en su pecho y luego empezó derramar unas lagrimas

-algo le paso a mi padre...- decía con la voz quebrada*****

No tuvo tiempo de seguir lamentándose ya que una aura roja la envolvió y la levanto en el aire, asustada vio que Dormammu la había encontrado

-te recuerdo que tienes otras cosas de que preocuparte- le decía maleficamente el demonio

Dicho esto se da la vuelta y camina cargando con su magia a la pony violeta

-¡oye monstruo!, cuando Sherry despierte hará que te arrepientas de haber nacido- le amenazaba Screwball

-lamento romper tu burbuja de esperanza pero eso no pasara-

-¿de que estas hablando?-

-veras como lo dice mi cutie mark, mi talento especial es hacer sufrir, ya sea física o emocionalmente y lo que les hice a tus amigos los torturara mentalmente hasta matarlos- le decía mientras llegaban a donde se encontraban los dos ponys dormidos y amarraba a la pony de ojos de espiral en el pilar

-ahora ¿que te parece si continuamos donde nos quedamos?- dice mientras pone una bola cristal entre ella y el

A los pocos segundos Screwball siente como empieza a debilitarse mientras un aura morada sale lentamente de su cuerpo y se introduce en la bola de cristal. El demonio no pudo evitar soltar una risa de victoria

-prepárate Celestia, porque mi venganza sera mortal y caótica-

* * *

Sherry estaba sin aliento, sentía que sus piernas ya no le daban mas, asustada y con lagrimas estaba acorralada en un rincón mientras varios zombies, se cubrió con sus brazos preparándose para lo peor pero en eso escucho golpes y quejidos de zombies. Al descubrirse la cara vio un gran caballo café con un ojo mutante en cada flanco sobre los restos de los zombies derrotados

-"_Sherry por fin te encuentro_"- le hablo el caballo

-¿hermano?, ¿eres tu?- preguntaba felizmente la rubia

-"_así es hermanita_"-

Sin pensarlo dos veces le da un gran abrazo al corcel

-"_escucha no tenemos mucho tiempo, screwball esta en problemas, tienes que despertar ahora_"-

-entiendo pero ¿como despierto?-

-"_sube creo que encontré una salida_"-

Sin perder mas tiempo monta en su hermano y este se va galopando a gran velocidad

* * *

-n-no- fue lo único que pudo decir Nova ante la figura que estaba enfrente de el

Se trataba de una alicornio demonial de color gris, de crin y cola blanca con franjas negras, alas demoníacas al igual que sus ojos el cual eran de color verde y su cutie mark era un planeta envuelto en una neblina

-¿A-Afterlife?- Nova hablaba con un nudo en la garganta

La alicornio demonial miro a su alrededor como buscando algo

-debes estar confundiéndome patética forma de vida- le hablaba fijamente la demonio

-yo soy Lady Tempest, la demonio de la tempestad y hermana de Lord Annihilus, el demonio de la aniquilación y su futura sucesora- decía con orgullo

-no, no puede ser, tu eras una buena chica, ¡tu amabas la vida!-

Un segundo después la alicornio demonial de sus cuernos generó electricidad verde y golpea con esta al pony de tierra derribandolo y mandándolo varios metros hacia atrás

-¡¿como osas insultar a Tempest patética forma de vida?- le decía dándole una mirada de odio

-la vida no es mas que una plaga que debe eliminarse- estaba otra vez generando electricidad verde de sus cuernos pero esta se veía mas potente

Nova aun no comprendía como era posible que Tempest haya seguido el camino de su hermano, pero ahora se preparaba para recibir el impacto pero de la nada un destello dorado embiste a la demonio haciendo que se estrelle contra unos escombros

nova se fija en su salvador y se trataba de un gran caballo dorado

-**Nova , es critico que me escuches en este momento**- le decia el caballo

-¿Worldmind?- pregunta confundido Nova

-**Nova en estos momentos estas en trance cognitivo**-

-¿eh?-

-**estas dormido-**

**-**oh si, creo que ya estoy recordando- decía rascándose la cabeza

-**escucha no tenemos mucho tiempo, la pony Screwball esta en peligro en estos momentos, debes despertar ahora**-

-entiendo pero ¿como lo hago?-

-**súbete yo te llevare hasta ella**-

Nova se monta sobre el e inmediatamente este se va volando a gran velocidad

* * *

Screwball sentía que su fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo e incluso su color estaba cambiando por uno gris mientras el cristal se veía ya casi violeta por completo

-unos segundos mas y el poder del caos sera mio jajajajaja- se ríe maniaticamente

Pero su risa se interrumpió al escuchar el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose, se fija y con horror mira como la pata de Sherry había aplastado la esfera haciendo que la esencia violeta regresara a Screwball mientras Nova la desataba

-pero ¿como es posible?, ¡ustedes estaban bajo mi trance de pesadilla!- afirmaba Dormammu molesto

-creo que no contabas con que ambos tuvieramos dos mentes en nuestras cabezas- le sonreía altaneramente la pony rubia

-Nova llévate a Screwball y busca la manera de salir de aquí- le ordena al pony cósmico

-¿tu que harás?- pregunta mientras carga a la semi inconsciente pony

-dije que iba a azotar el piso con el y yo soy chica de palabra- miraba desafiante al demonio de cabeza de fuego

Nova solo asiente y se va volando con Screwball dejando solos a Sherry y a Dormammu

-como obviamente no lo has captado te lo diré, no saldrás con vida de esta- decía Dormammu tomando una posición de pelea

-curioso, estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo-

Continuara...

* * *

**Bien aquí le traje otro cap de esta historia**

***si quieren saber que fue lo que le paso a Discord lean BWW se los recomiendo mucho**

**próximo capitulo : El legado de nuestros padres**


	8. El legado de nuestros padres

**Lo siento por la mega tardanza pero estuve entretenido con mi otro fic pero ahora que ya termine una parte de él, es hora de que ya de una vez concluya este**

**Sin más preámbulos comenzamos**

* * *

My Little Pony: Recuperando la inocencia

Capitulo 7

Nova iba volando a gran velocidad mientras cargaba a la pony purpura, después de unos momentos ella empezó a recuperar la conciencia

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué paso?- decía mirando a todos lados

-tranquila Screwball, ya estas a salvo- le tranquilizaba Nova

La pony de ojos de espiral miro a todos lados como buscando algo o a alguien

-¿y Sherry?- dice alarmada

-se quedo a pelear con Dormammu-

-¡queeee!-

-se quedo peleando con él para ganarnos algo de tiempo-

-¡tenemos que volver!-

-yo volveré, apenas te lleve a un lugar seguro-

-pero…-

-pero nada Screwball, si Dormammu roba tus poderes escapara de esta horrible dimensión y le hará que Equestria se vea peor-

-pero esa es la cuestión, si soy tan poderosa como él dice puedo ayudar a Sherry- trataba de razonar la pony

-no me digas que ahora crees que puedes derrotar a Dormammu- dice con gracia el pony dorado

-pues si sigues yendo a la otra dirección no lo averiguaremos-

El pony cósmico se detiene bruscamente, se pone a meditar unos momentos todo lo que le había dicho

-supongo que aunque gane o pierda Sherry, terminare siendo apaleado- dice soltando un suspiro

Sin más preámbulo se da la vuelta y regresa a doble velocidad a la zona de conflicto

-¡resiste Sherry ya vamos!- gritaba a todo pulmón Screwball

* * *

Dormammu lanzaba contantemente esferas de poder contra la pony de tierra que hábilmente esquivaba dando súper saltos. Luego ella usando su super velocidad logra colocarse detrás de él para darle una fuerte patada haciendo que se estrellara contra unas rocas

-¿listo para rendirte cabeza de cerillo?- pregunta engreídamente la rubia

-¿en serio crees que puedes derrotar a un demonio tan fácilmente?- preguntaba el demonio saliendo de los escombros?

-ahhhh… si, porque no- decía con simpleza

-¡estúpida e insignificante pony!, ¿¡siquiera sabes a quien te enfrentas!?- decía mientras el fuego en su cabeza aumentaba

-si, si, te llamas Dormammu y eres muy malo, bla bla- decía con indiferencia

-¡no solo eso!- decía mientras empezaba a elevarse en el aire

-¡Soy un uno de los demonios más poderosos del mismo infierno!, ¡mi poder incluso rivaliza con el mismo Cyttorak e incluso el mismo Mefisto!-

-¡guau!, no tienes idea de lo poco que me importa- decía sin darle importancia

Dormammu no aguanto más la insolencia de Sherry, convoco una serie de nubes y empezaron lloverle relámpagos los cuales esquivo a duras penas. Luego donde ella estaba el alicornio convirtió esa parte del suelo en arenas movedizas, la pony rubia empezó a hundirse

-admito que fuiste una digna contrincante pero al fin y al cabo no eres más que una simple mortal, tu derrota era inevitable- sonreía el demonio viendo como se hundía lentamente Sherry

-¿algunas últimas palabras?-

-ninguna que no hayas oído antes-

Todo el cuerpo de Sherry ya estaba sumergido, solo quedaba su cabeza

-"supongo que volveré a verte Destiny"- fue el ultimo pensamiento en su cabeza

Pero sorpresivamente la arena se transformo en…

-¿chocolate?- dicen sorprendidos Dormammu y Sherry al mismo tiempo

El alicornio demonial volteo a un lado y recibió un rayo laser dorado en la cara

-solo lo diré una vez Dormammu, ríndete o enfréntate al poder de la Nova Corps…- decía el pony dorado enfrente del demonio en posición de combate

-… y de la hija del espíritu del Caos y la Desarmonía- decía Screwball tratando de poner una posición de combate

-JAJAJAJAJJA- se ríe descontroladamente Dormammu

-esto sería insultante si no fuera tan gracioso- dijo el demonio recuperando el aliento

Nova voló hacia él para embestirlo pero el demonio generó un campo psíquico haciendo que este solo rebotara en él y se estrellara con unas rocas, dejándolo fuera de combate

-ahora solo quedamos tu y yo- decía mirando fijamente a la pony de ojos de espiral

Screwball tuvo el impulso de correr pero se mantuvo firme y miro determinadamente a Dormammu

-¿Qué no piensas huir?- pregunta con malicia

-mis días de huir se acabaron monstruo- decía enojada la pony

* * *

Sherry por fin pudo salir de la fuente de chocolate y observo la escena que ocurria

-he estado reprimiéndome porque mi padre no era muy querido en Equestria así que he estado ocultando mis poderes para no ser molestada o castigada- decia casi llorando

-pero entonces conocí a Sherry y vi que ella tiene extraordinarias habilidades y no se avergüenza en usarlas, así que yo tampoco debo hacerlo- los ojos de Screwball empiezan a brillar

De la nada empezaron a aparecer nubes de algodón de azúcar de las cuales empezaron a regar leche de chocolate. Luego el piso se convirtió en mosaicos rosados, empezaron a caer granizo de pies y para el colmo todo el fuego del la dimensión se convirtió en gelatina

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi dimensión!?- decía completamente enojado el demonio

Sherry no podía evitar reír por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía que afrontar la realidad, si el demonio tenía el poder del mismo diablo entonces no había posibilidades de ganar. Cuando logro ponerse de pie sintió que piso algo, se trataba de el cristal roto que Dormammu uso para tratar de quitarle sus poderes

"Lo único que puede derrotar al poder es más poder", recordaba las palabras de su padre adoptivo. Recogió uno de los fragmentos más grandes y sonrió, le había llegado una idea, era arriesgada pero podía funcionar

Dormammu se abalanzo contra Screwball, ella lo esquivaba tele transportándose pero el demonio harto se divido para así lograr atraparla, cosa que logró

-¡primero arreglaras mi dimensión! y luego como mi cristal está destruido, tendrás que ayudarme a salir de aquí para luego conquistar Equestria- decía amenazadoramente

-¡no hare tal cosa monstruo!- decía zafándose de su agarre y colocándose a unos metros delante de el

-entonces… ¡Mueeereee!-

Lanza un gran rayo de energía hacia la pony púrpura, Screwball cerró los ojos esperando su inevitable final pero justo antes de que el rayo impactara Sherry se coloca enfrente de Dormammu con el pedazo del cristal levantado recibiendo todo el ataque

-¡ARRGGGGHHHHHH!- gritan los dos al mismo tiempo mientras una gran luz cubría la escena

Nova por fin recupero la conciencia mientras salía de las rocas, miro a todos lados buscando a sus amigas. Ubicó con la mirada a Screwball inconsciente, sin pensarlo dos veces fue a socorrerla

-¡Screwball!, ¿estas bien?, ¡despierta!- decía preocupado el pony dorado

La susodicha logro recobrar la conciencia, con pesar pudo levantarse

-uhh… ¿Nova?, ¿Dónde esta Sherry?-

Los dos la buscaron por todos lados pero solo vieron ahí parado a Dormammu, se pusieron a la defensiva pero después se dieron cuenta que ahora estaba convertido en carbón para luego irse deshaciendo

-¿Qué le paso a Dormammu?- preguntaba confundía Screwball

-creo que perdió sus poderes- analizaba Nova

-a si, ¿pues ahora donde están?-

-justo aquí- se escucha una voz arriba de ellos

Miran y con asombro ven a una alicornio azulada de crin y cola rubia, de ahora ojos demoniacos de color azul, y sus ojos mutantes ya no estaban en sus costados sino en sus alas

-¿Sherry?- dicen los dos al mismo tiempo

Concluirá…

* * *

**De nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza pero al fin**

**Les agradezco a todos los que me han dejado reviews**

**nos leemos pronto**

**próximo capitulo: lo que nos depara el futuro**


	9. Lo que nos depara el futuro

**Primero quiero agradecer a Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan porque ha seguido mi fic desde el comienzo hasta ahora el final de la historia**

**Sin más preámbulos aquí esta**

* * *

My Little Pony: Recuperando la inocencia

Capitulo 8

-¿Sherry?- decían sorprendidos Nova y Screwball

La nueva alicornio solo aterrizo enfrente de ellos mientras ella misma se admiraba en un reflejo, contemplaba sus nuevas alas mientras los ojos mutantes en ellas también miraban a todas partes, sus ojos ahora eran demoniacos pero seguían siendo azules y para finalizar tocó su cuerno que estaba bien puntiagudo

-Sherry ¿acaso tu absorbiste los poderes de Dormammu?- le cuestionaba Nova

-"**según el análisis si lo hizo**"- decía la Worldmind

-¿y cómo te sientes?- le pregunta su amiga

-me siento como nunca- decía mientras volaba en círculos

-"_Sherry ya sabes que no me gusta ser el aguafiestas pero seguimos atrapados aquí_"- decía el virus G

-oh cierto se me había pasado eso- decía la rubia rascándose la cabeza

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunta Nova

-¿Qué cómo vamos a salir de aquí?-

-"**tal vez yo pueda ayudar en eso**"- decía la Worldmind en la mente de Nova

-¡excelente Worlmind!, te escucho-

-"**durante nuestra estadía en esta dimensión la eh estado escaneando y creo que encontré una salida**"-

-¡esas son buenas noticias!-

-¿cuales son las buenas noticias?- pregunta Screwball

-¡que hay una forma de regresar a casa!-

-¡genial!- grita emocionada la pony de ojos de espiral

-¿y por donde queda?- le dice la alicornio

Nova guardo silencio mientras solo asentía, las dos ponys debieron suponer que era la I.A. en la cabeza del pony cósmico diciéndole que hacer

-pues al parecer la salida está justo por donde llegamos, Sherry-

-bien pues no perdamos tiempo y regresemos, siento que si estoy un segundo más aquí enloqueceré- decía Sherry mientras se estiraba

-puede que tengamos un problema con eso- decia Screwball mientras señalaba algo

Sherry y Nova se voltean y encuentran una desagradable sorpresa. Frente a los tres estaba una gran legión de demonios, todos grandes y horrendamente feos y sin mencionar que los veían con cara de pocos amigos

-"_si que se ven molestos_"- le decía el virus G a Sherry

-"**asumo que no les agrado que su amo fuera destruido y que su dimensión haya sufrido estos cambios**"- le razonaba la Worlmind a Nova

-¿Cuántos crees que sean?- pregunta Srewball

-según la Worlmind unos trescientos mil- le contesta Nova

-uff, por un momento creí que estábamos en aprietos- decía Sherry poniéndose enfrente de los dos

Los demonios no esperaron mas y se lanzaron contra ellos pero Sherry fácilmente los golpeaba mandándolos a volar lejos de ahí mientras que Nova lanzaba rayos dorados de sus patas contra los que rodeaban a la rubia

Screwball también ayudaba convirtiendo el piso donde estaban los demonios en jabón haciendo que estos perdieran el equilibrio, a otros hizo que se les estiraran las patas y corrieran sin control y a unos más les lanzo el hechizo que usaba su padre con los ponys solo que en vez de volverlos gris y discordados los hacía rosa y armoniosos

-esto nos tomara una eternidad, debemos movernos- gritaba Sherry

Extendió sus alas y voló embistiendo a todo demonio que estuviera enfrente seguida detrás de ella iba Nova mientras cargaba a Screwball

Después de varios kilómetros y varios Demonios Golpeados/quemados/armonizados al fin llegaron a su destino

-muy bien, ¿ahora qué?- decía la alicornio mientras le rompía el cuello a un extraño gusano/murciélago

-pues según la Worlmind, Screwball y tú con tus nuevos poderes tienen que combinarlos para así poder abrir el portal interdimensional- decía Nova lanzando un laser en la cara de un hombre/cangrejo

-ya escuchaste niña- le decía a Screwball la cual solo asintió

-¡Nova cúbrenos!- Este también asiente y vuela en círculos rodeando a los oponentes que restaban

Sherry Screwball cerraron los ojos y se concentraron, de la alicornio surgía una aura azul mientras que a la pony purpura le salía un aura morada. Cuando ya sintieron que tenía suficiente poder ambas lanzaron un rayo al aire y de este se creó un portal mostrando a…

-¡Equestria!- dicen los tres al mismo tiempo

Nova lanza un último rayo pero más luminosos segando a todos los demonios presentes, sin perder más tiempo el trió cruza de un salto el portal y una vez del otro lado Sherry Screwball lo cierran al instante

-¡lo logramos!- exclama feliz Screwball mientras abrazaba a Sherry

Nova se incorpora y estaba a punto de decir algo pero algo mas llamo su atención

-¿Qué rayos le paso a Canterlot?- decía sorprendido

Las dos chicas voltean para ver que hablaba Nova y notaron que tenía razón, la ciudad estaba siendo reconstruida

-vayamos a ver- dice con simpleza Sherry

* * *

Ya en la ciudad había tanto ponys como humanos ayudando a la reconstrucción, para Nova y Sherry no les sorprendía los humanos en cambio Screwball no dejaba de ir de un lado a otro interrogando a cada quien se topaba

Justo cuando habían llegado al castillo para hablar con la princesa de lo que había sucedido justo en ese instante iba saliendo Discord algo deprimido

-¿papa?- pregunta sorprendida Screwball

El nombrado voltea al momento de reconocer esa voz y no evita poner una cara confundida

-¿Screwball?-

-¡papá!- corría hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Screwball!-

Screwball se lanzo a los brazos de su padre mientras este le daba un gran abrazo y también le salían unas cuantas lagrimas

-¡oh mi pequeña!, ¡estuve muy preocupado por ti, ¿Dónde habías estado?- decía todo feliz

-es una larga historia-

-muero por oírla- decía Discord

Y así empezó relatar la bizarra historia que vivió a su padre ignorando por completo a la alicornio y al pony de tierra

-supongo que esto es como un final feliz ¿no?- le dice Nova

-supongo que sí- y se voltea a verlo

-oye a propósito quiero decirte algo- decía la alicornio

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta curioso

-quería darte las gracias por ayudarme a rescatarla- decía sinceramente

-era lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo yo facilite que la capturaran-

-aun así gracias-

Se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla, sobra decir que esto tomo por sorpresa al pony cósmico

-ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta-

Nova salió de su confusión, solo sonrió y se fue volando a una gran velocidad, Sherry al darse vuelta tenía enfrente a Discord y Screwball

-oh, hola ¿Discord cierto?- decía Sherry

-así es, quería darte las gracias por haber protegido a mi hija, veras a mi me quitaron mis poderes, hubiera sido doloroso saber que ella los hubiera perdido los suyos-

-todo sea por los amigos ¿no?-

-supongo que si, en fin, solo queríamos despedirnos-

-¿despedirse? ¿A dónde van?- pregunta Sherry

-ahora que estoy libre pensé que sería grato irme con mi hija de vacaciones- decía acariciando la cabeza de su hija

-oh en ese caso supongo que este es el adiós- decía dirigiéndose a Screwball

-no Sherry esto no es un adiós, esto es un hasta luego- acto seguido le da un gran abrazo a su amiga lo cual esta le corresponde

Ya al separarse Discord y su hija se alejan unos metros

-¿lista hija?-

-lista padre-

Screwball aplaude dos veces y al momento después se habían teletransportado

-bueno hermano al parecer quedamos solo tú y yo- le decía mirando al ojo mutante de su ala

-"_como en los viejos tiempos_"- le contestaba el virus G

-supongo que ahora podría ayudar a todos esos ponys y humanos a reconstruir esta ciudad- decía mirando todo a su alrededor

-"_o podrías rondar por Equestria mientras vamos aprendiendo como usar estos nuevos poderes_"-

-¿alguien te ha dicho que eres el mejor?-

-solo después de ti-

Ella solo sonríe, emprende sus alas y se va volando a una gran velocidad

-sin duda lo bueno está por venir-

Fin

* * *

**Bien eso fue todo, gracias a mis pocos seguidores que se tomaron la molestia de seguir este modesto proyecto**

**Como nota final la historia de Sherry y Nova continua en "Annihilus: Nuevas Maneras de Morir**

**Nos leeremos después**


End file.
